


the backhand of wine-stained regret

by teacupshatters



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bottom Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, F/F, Killing Eve (TV 2018) Season/Series 02, Smut, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Teasing, Top Eve Polastri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupshatters/pseuds/teacupshatters
Summary: Who was she kidding? Of course they were always going to end up here. Eve riding her fingers and touching herself whilst Villanelle looks up at her, awestruck, the face of a woman who has everything she's ever wanted right there in front of her.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	the backhand of wine-stained regret

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first time writing sm*t so sorry if this is bad!! i don't think this makes much sense but i had an idea that i couldn't get out of my head so that's what this is i guess. if u have any constructive criticism or anything pls share <33

When Eve turns up at her apartment late one evening, she is already a glass into her second bottle of wine. She lets herself in - rude, Villanelle thinks, but she wouldn't have her any other way - and now she stands silently above Villanelle as she lays on her bed, hands behind her head and for all intents and purposes, the epitome of innocence. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Villanelle doesn't even flinch as Eve walks towards her.

"Are you surprised to see me?" Eve doesn't trust herself to answer the question honestly, doesn't trust Villanelle not to read into what she wants to say - that she's been thinking about Villanelle ever since the earlier that morning when Villanelle told her "I'm not with them when I'm with them" in an entirely too elaborated tone, but looked at Eve as though she meant it. 

"I didn't think that accepting an MI6 apartment meant I would be subject to constant surveillance, no." is all she gets in response. Until, "You're lucky I don't have company. Or were you hoping I would?". Unsurprisingly, Villanelle is met with silence. So she continues.

"Aren't you going to sit down?"

"I'm not staying." 

And Villanelle is tired of Eve playing hard to get, of her going out of her way to visit her past midnight and then acting like she'd rather be anywhere else. "Well, as much as I enjoy your company, it's late" she accompanies this with an exaggerated yawn as she mimes looking at her watch. "So if it's not important..." she leaves the rest unsaid, hanging in the air between them. 

And of course she knows exactly how to provoke her into acting, how to make her burn with her desire to prove a point. "Anything I think worthy of sharing with you is important, Villanelle. I'm your boss, remember." Eve's face twitches slightly and she unconsciously takes a step forward. 

"You're drunk Eve, go home" she sighs, beginning to turn onto her side so she can look anywhere that isn't directly at Eve. Until she feels a hand on her shoulder, harder than she expected. 

"So get me another drink." 

And Villanelle is sitting up straight, halfway to the fridge before she even recognises that she has moved, pulling out her best bottle of red and pouring two glasses for them before handing one over. "You could say thank you, Eve." and she tries so desperately to sound nonchalant, but her voice catches on her name and she knows the hopeful undertone will be recognised.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Eve phrases it like a question, but it isn't one, and it's Villanelle's turn to be silent as Eve drinks for half a minute before setting her empty glass down. And Villanelle refills her glass, not quite able to meet her eyes as she hands it over. "Thank you, Villanelle." And Villanelle tells herself that the small gasp she lets out is just because of surprise, or maybe the wine, nothing more, unrelated to the throbbing that settles low in her stomach as she moves to sit back on the bed.

"What are you doing here, Eve?" Villanelle's voice is lower, settling into dangerous territory, and Eve - sweet, brave Eve - only smiles and shrugs, and sits down next to her. "I didn't know that seeing me this morning would affect you so much. I would have had you catch me in the act, is that what they say?" But I didn't know." she punctuates this with a raised eyebrow and a smirk that Eve would hate if she didn't find it repulsive in its attractiveness. 

"You think that's why I'm here? Eve laughs, a low and treacherous sound, deliberately provoking. 

"You haven't been drinking since 6pm because you can't stop thinking about how distracted you've been since seeing evidence that my life doesn't revolve around you? I couldn't have called both of them your name." Villanelle is still smirking, and Eve could kill her, swears that she might reach over and grip her throat between her hands and squeeze until she feels something akin to calm. But she sits frozen, twisting the wine glass between her fingers, thinking about how the shards might feel in her hand. 

"You think very highly of yourself." It isn't a question, so Villanelle doesn't reply. "What would it take to make you break, I wonder?" And Villanelle knows she isn't imagining the 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 on Eve's face or the way she deliberately shifts closer. And then she's lifting her hand slowly - purposefully - to cup the side of Villanelle's face while her other hand extends towards her. And - God - Villanelle 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘴 Eve believes she is imagining the definite whimper that she lets out at the intimate touch. And then Eve is 𝘰𝘯 her, hands and mouth and teeth, and Villanelle reacts just a moment too late - instantly knows she's never going to regain the upper hand. "How long have you wanted this from me?" Eve asks, teeth grazing along the underside of her jaw. Villanelle moans, a high-pitched whine, and then her scalp is burning. Eve holds a clump of her hair in her fist. "How fucking long have you wanted this?" 

"Since before we met" she doesn't think before gasping out, delights in the pain then recoils at the uneasy look on Eve's face. She has Eve here in her hands and she's not going to ruin it for herself with sentiments. Eve's here with a singular purpose. "I still masturbate about you." knows she's made the right call when Eve's face darkens and her hand tightens again around her hair. 

"What do you think about?" 

"This." she doesn't hesitate before answering this time. This time, she feels the corners of Eve's mouth curl up as she kisses her. Villanelle tastes the wine on her lips, simultaneously curses and thanks Eve's bad taste in booze for getting them here. Because now she's lying back and Eve is propped above her, knee between her thighs as she shamelessly grinds down, and it's too much and not enough and Villanelle is going to 𝘥𝘪𝘦. Eve doesn't seem to want to draw this - whatever 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 is- out anymore than they already have, and Villanelle is perfectly content to let her take. If she wanted, she'd be perfectly content to open up Eve's jaw and just climb right inside, live inside of her forever. But Eve breaks away, panting, places both hands on Villanelle's chest like she's going to push off of her. If Eve leaves her now, if this was for nothing, she might do something stupid like put a bullet through her head and leave her to bleed out. "You asked what it would take to break me." Villanelle speaks quietly, stares at her like she's praying to some divine being. "This." Looks down at Eve's hands, positioned for departure. Lifts one of her own and makes a pathetic attempt to reach for her. 

Eve laughs, surprising her, but doesn't move. "But you were so cocky only five minutes ago. What happened?" she's mocking her, the smirk plastered over her face evidence enough, and Villanelle really thinks she might kill her, she's so frustrated. 

"You forget who you're talking to, Eve." She stills, wordlessly dares Eve to push. Curses herself because she wants regain some composure, but to her own ears she only sounds soft, fond even. 

"No, I know exactly who you are. World-renowned assassin, about to come in her pants from a kiss and some dry humping" Villanelle searches her face for a hint of fear, a hint of anything to counteract the laugh she lets out again, but there's nothing. They move at the same time, lunge desperately towards each other, but Eve's got the advantage of their positions, presses her down against the bed and kisses her, and Villanelle momentarily forgets that she wants to drive a knife through Eve's stomach and 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘵. But then Eve's taking her hand and using it to undo the zipper of her trousers and 𝘎𝘰𝘥 Villanelle was starting to doubt they'd ever get here, but when she curls two fingers inside Eve the older woman bites down once, hard on her bottom lip, and who was she kidding, 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 they were always going to end up here. Eve riding her fingers and touching herself whilst Villanelle looks up at her, awestruck, the face of a woman who has everything she's ever wanted right there in front of her. 

Adds "I always knew we'd have such fun, Eve" as she leans up to pinch at her breast and Eve slaps her across the left cheek as a response. Villanelle moans once, closes her eyes and listens to Eve gasp, and when she opens them again Eve's staring intensely into her eyes, head thrown back as she comes. This isn't what Villanelle ever thought about, all those nights spent with her hand in her underwear, imagining how Eve would finally give in, but Eve is taking, and Villanelle thinks that maybe she has been wasting her time with soft daydreams of Eve. She knows she will want this during every moment for the rest of her life.Villanelle's been all over the world, been fucked by a lot of beautiful women, fucked even more of them, and yet she knows in that moment that she'll never again settle for anything other than 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴, for as long as she lives. 

Eve moves from above her and Villanelle is met with a raised eyebrow when she actually 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴 at the loss of contact, but then Eve's pulling down her satin pyjama bottoms and telling her to take off her own top and suddenly Villanelle's bare in front of her while she's mostly still fully dressed. Eve places her palm in between her tits and asks "What do you want?" and it's the first indication that she's nervous too. 

"Touch me" she breathes. "Please. It won't take much". And Eve is smiling and leaning down to kiss her again, no teeth this time, and Villanelle thinks this must be what love tastes like. Then she's not thinking because Eve's drawing small circles on her clit while she works her fingers in and out of her, and Villanelle wasn't exaggerating before - she hardly has time to appreciate it before she feels the familiar pressure build in her stomach. 

"Do you always cry when you're coming?" Eve asks into her ear, curling her fingers in a way that makes Villanelle gasp from deep within her throat. 

"Just for you" she moans, breathless, and she'd be embarrassed if she wasn't more turned on than she's been in her life. 

"Good girl" she hears whispered, moans unashamedly this time and pushes down further onto Eve's fingers, desperate as she rides out the last of her orgasm, gasping out Eve's name. 

Then Eve's lying next to her and softly wiping her eyes with her clean hand, and Villanelle feels fragile for the first time since Anna, hopes Eve can't see it in her eyes. She reaches for her hand under the duvet, lets Eve stroke over the back of it. She imagines she can feel the apology for what's coming. Villanelle doesn't move or say a word when she gets up to leave, only stares straight ahead, unflinching. She doesn't know why she didn't expect this. 

Eve pauses at the foot of the bed like she might deliver some profound parting statement, maybe to share her regret or try and convince herself that they shouldn't have, but then the window of opportunity is gone and she's shutting the front door quietly behind her. Villanelle lies awake until the sun comes up, lamenting on the irony of finding exactly what she wanted and needed but could never deserve.


End file.
